


Watching

by shallowness



Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Double Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-01
Updated: 2004-10-01
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:32:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world ends/ you tuckle yourself up with me/ watch it as the stars disappear to nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my 200th post at Nuns With Pens based on lyra’s prompt, and dedicated to her. Thank you to FridayAngel for betaing. The summary comes from ‘When The World Ends’ by The Dave Matthews Band. Takes place an unspecified time after Freak Nation.
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters aren’t mine and I don’t profit from them.

He was indoors when the Pulse hit, locked down with his unit. Now Alec’s standing on a roof, watching a prophecy come true with as many of his family as can be there.

Max is standing next to him, his leather jacket covering puncture wounds where there were once runes, up when the medics wanted to keep her under observation, but she had to watch this light show. He promised them he’d look after her – he’s been making a lot of promises lately, meaning them too. He needs to believe she’ll let him keep this one.

She should be running on empty, with all the blood she’s given away, but she kept some hope and defiance for herself, enough to glare at the lit up sky.

He steps a little closer, puts his arm around her, without trying to justify the movement to himself. It feels right, and when she doesn’t complain, but leans a little against him – her only admission that she’s nearly drained, he grasps her waist tighter. That’s the closest he’ll get to admitting that this could be the end of the world that they’re watching, and it’s too soon for him to lose his family… her.

-fin-

 

Feedback is very, very much appreciated.


End file.
